I Won't Accept Losing Him
by STRANG3STWRIT3RINandOUT01
Summary: Kane & Kaneki are twins who continue to lose everyone precious to them. Eventually, Kaneki loses someone he can't live without… and they travel through space and time!-! Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Ghoul! (Or the fanfic I talk about in the beginning, Like Jigsaws) Number of Kanekis in this story: 3. I don't want to spoil, but there is mild romance in here- can you find it?


**Gaze~**

 **Kree: Did that story break her mind?**

 **Uni: Guess so.**

 **me: ... JABI!-!-!-!-! TAKABU BIYO!-!-!**

 **Kree and Uni: If you want to see the story that has made her cry - TWICE! - search Like Jigsaws, about Kaneki and Ken-chan! They're twins, and Haise is their older brother. We won't spoil though!**

 **me: SIBAKU BIIIIIIIIIIIIII!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!**

 **Kree and Uni: Beginning Play is OUT!**

 **me: CHABI KO BI YO! TABIIIIII!-!-!-!-!-!**

 **-Beginning Play out-**

 **Kree and Uni: Oh, and Fire wants us to tell you- there hasn't been any Tsukiyama Shuu yet.**

 **Rage: Suckiyama poop.**

 **Kree and Uni: (raises eyebrow) You're insulting people at command now?**

 **Rage: She wants us to say that, and I actually have no problem with it. That guy IS a freak.**

 **Kree and Uni: (thinks about it and nods, shrugging in agreement) True.**

 **Note: I wanted to do a twin story about Kaneki and Kaneki after reading that, so.. it is pretty different though. I just took the inspiration of having them twins and made it my own(?)**

"Onii-chan."

"!" The boy looked behind him.

Nothing..

Lately, he'd been hearing things. A voice, echoed, calling him 'onii-chan'.

But he was just imagining things.. right?

The boys walked, hand-in-hand. No one could really tell their personalities apart, but their hair and mannerisms were different.

Kaneki had black hair and never spoke, while his twin had white hair and spoke if needed.

His twin was the stronger one. Kane was his name.

You'd never see the two apart, no matter what.

If one was behind the other, it was always Kaneki in the back.

If one was speaking, it was always Kane.

Such mannerisms as these were what depicted them, other than their noticable hair.

"Fa**ot."

The boys turned to the person behind them simultaniously before turning back to their business.

"You guys are so G*Y for each other! Incest is disgusting! Especially with disgusting people like you! If that wasn't enough, you're both BOYS!"

The words bounced off them. As long as they were together, they were in their own little world. Nothing ever pierced it.

That was how they'd always been.

And as the boy shouted at them for peeing together, the twins did not notice.

It was true though. They did EVERYTHING together. They even peed at the same time. They were practically the same. If they were different genders, it would've been a problem, for they would never go in different rooms than the other.

The two stared at the coffin as it was lowered into the ground.

They loved their father dearly. They admired him. When he died, they made up for it by reading his room of books.

They loved their mother dearly. When she died, they made up for it by always going by her rules. Anything she believed, they adopted as their own rules.

They loved their brother dearly. He was always there for them.

Now he was dead.

However would they make up for this? How would they act like he was still alive?

"Onii-chan."

Their voices were so similar, you couldn't tell them apart. And since they spoke in complete sync, it sounded more like an echoed voice than two seperate people speaking.

The only thing Kaneki would ever say were the names of those closest to him. Such as his mother, his twin, and his brother.

"Onii-chan," Kaneki repeated.

"Why are you leaving us alone?" Kane voiced their feelings.

Both of them never had any emotion in their faces. But beyond the emotionless void, there was a hint of sadness, lonliness, and abondonment in their eyes.

They were only children. They had just made their first friend - Hide - as they had just entered Elementary School.

They would have to be taken care of by someone. Someone close to them.

"Onii-chan trusts that one man," Kane voiced to his twin, "Sasaki Arima-san."

They had been given to their aunt originally, when their mother died. But their older brother had made it so that they were taken in my Arima.

Kaneki and Kane Ken then became Kaneki and Kane Sasaki.

They never got close to Arima. They connected with their brother, who connected with him.

But now, they would be forced to connect.

But even as Arima made the effort to get to know them, the twins refused.

Instead, they relied on their friend, Hide.

"I'm sorry about your brother.." Hide frowned at lunch time. The twins exchanged glances.

"Onii-chan is with Mom and Dad," Kane told him.

"Onii-chan," Kaneki repeated. "Mom. Dad."

"We'll be with them, too, someday."

Hide was surprised at what Kane was suggesting.

Was he saying.. he thought they were going to die soon, too? And if Kane thought that.. Kaneki must've, too.

".. I don't want you two to leave me just yet. We only just met.." Hide pouted sadly.

"You'll come with us, Hide."

"Hide."

".."

Hide was shocked at what Kane had said, but he was also glad at the same time, that Kaneki had voiced his name. He knew how Kaneki worked. Even if Kaneki rarely spoke, he felt closer to the boy.

And for Kaneki to be voicing his name.. that meant he was special to him.

"Arigato.." Hide looked down. He felt his cheeks flush slightly as his eyes got more depressed.

The poor twins.. they welcomed death as a normal occurance. That was how many people had died in their lives..

"Hide. Hide."

Hide looked at Kaneki curiously. He was bobbing up and down, repeating Hide's name. He had a soft blush on his plump cheeks, love in his eyes.

"Hide. Hide."

Hide couldn't help but smile. Kaneki was glad to be voicing his name.. That made Hide happy as well.

"Hide. Hide. Hide. Hide. Hi-"

Hide was having a sleepover with Kaneki and Kane. He was sleeping between the two, both of them clutching tightly to him, one thumb in their slightly parted lips, sleeping peacefully. He wasn't aware, but this was how they acted to the person most important to them.

To their brother, mostly, since they weren't often able to sleep with their parents.

This was how they showed affection.

Hide was about to fall asleep himself when Arima came in.

"? Do you need something?" Hide blinked. His eyes were bright in the dark room.

".. Nothing. They just.. seem happy with you. They don't accept me."

"?" Hide blinked.

Arima left, and Hide was able to sleep as peaceful as the boys beside him.

The boy's eyes were wide with pain.

The boy beside him also had a lonliness clear in his eyes.

"You left us.. Hide."

The boy beside him was shocked. He turned to his twin, seeing absolute pain and betrayal in his eyes.

"I want Hide. I want Hide back."

The boy gritted his teeth as his twin watched in awe.

Kaneki NEVER spoke..!

Kane wrapped his arms around his twin, clutching him tightly.

"It'll be alright, Kaneki. We'll make up for it all the same. It'll be like he never left! Right?"

"HIDE CAN'T BE REPLACED."

"!" Kane looked at his brother who was writhing in anger.

"Hide's happiness, Hide's warmth.. it can't be replaced."

"..."

Kane stared at his twin. Surprise was replaced with determination.

"Okay, Kaneki. Okay."

That was why they were here now. They had planned to look for Hide, but instead..

"Onii-chan," they called once more.

The boy looked around him but saw nothing. Still.

"Onii-chan," they called again.

'Onii-chan', or, better known, HAISE SASAKI, had no idea who was calling for him. He thought he was going insane.

Perhaps he should talk to Arima-san about this..

Or maybe even..

Yes, he would be better to talk to.. He knows more about this stuff.

"Hide. Hide. Hide."

The boy couldn't get the image out of his mind. For years, he had that image going through his brain, repeating and repeating.

His eyes were covered by the back of his hand as he laid on his bed.

"Hide. Hide. Hide."

The voice got louder in his ears, almost as if the boy was right there beside him.

Supposedly, most had no memory of their past life. The life they had in the other dimension.

But Hide was different. He had that memory of that boy repeating his name over and over again. Contrary, he could remember barely anything about the present life.

Since, after all, he never was paying attention. He never could.

"Hide. Hide. Hide. HIDE."

Hide gasped, shooting up. He panted.

Did he fall asleep? Was that what it was?

Hide looked around him.

Nothing..

But what was he expecting?

Hide ran a hand through his orange hair, sighing.

That memory was starting to make him go insane..

"Kaneki.."

He barely remembered the name of the boy. Never mind information about him.

Hide had lived through this life, despite having the constant chanting of that boy.

But something was of interest: there was a boy in this life that looked like the boy who chanted his name. He even had the same name, Kaneki Ken.

But it was different somehow. He knew it wasn't the same person.

"Hide. Hide. HIDE."

Hide hadn't seen the Kaneki here in a while. Perhaps that was why the chanting was starting to change slightly.

Hide was about to text Kaneki, but he received a text. Hide smiled.

Kaneki was asking for the Asian History notes.

Hide was about to knock, but he heard whimpering on the other side.

".. Kaneki?" he called, knocking on the door. He heard a soft gasp and tumbling footsteps. Kaneki peaked out the door.

"U-Um.. hi.. Hi-Hide.."

Kaneki let him in.

He was acting strange..

Hide knew something was up, but if Kaneki didn't want to tell him..

"Here's the notes," Hide gave him the notes with a grin. Kaneki took them and began looking them over.

But he was just faking it. Hide knew by the way Kaneki was not focusing on it, that his eyes weren't going line by line but rather all over the place.

"Kane-"

"HIDE."

Hide jerked and looked around him. Kaneki looked up at his nervous friend.

".. K-Kaneki.. did you hear anything just now?"

"? .. No.."

".." Hide gulped.

Somehow.. it was really suspicious..

Hide suddenly got a text, and he looked at it.

".."

 _Hey, I want to talk about something. The sooner, the better. Where are you right now?_

Hide texted back Kaneki's address without thinking.

That was what happened when you weren't paying attention.

The two sat silently as Kaneki faked looking over the notes. Then a knock came at the door.

Thunder stroke, and Kaneki stood up to get the door. He opened it, and the person came in, seeming to look for something.

"Ah! Hide. I've been hearing something lately, and you knowing the supernatural, I thought I should talk to you."

"…"

That was why he was here?

Hide sighed, "Haise.. how would I know something about it with such little information?"

"Um-"

"HIDE!-!"

Hide and Haise looked in front of them, where Kaneki was standing with a bright smile.

"Hide!-! Hide!-! Hide!-!" he chirped. Hide couldn't help but feel like it was familiar..

Wait a..

Kaneki was bobbing up and down in eager happiness.

"Hide! We found you! Hide!"

"You are.. Kaneki," Hide blinked.

"Hide!"

Kaneki ran up and hugged Hide tightly.

"Hide! Hide!"

".. What.. What are you doing here?"

"?" Kaneki looked at him.

"What happened to.. the Kaneki here?"

"? We followed you, Hide! We said we'd go together, remember?!"

Hide stared.

The Kaneki that chanted his name, bobbing up and down happily..

Had just taken over the Kaneki in this world.

 **Note: The world they're in now, it is the world of Tokyo Ghoul, in case any of you were wondering. The only difference is, Haise is seperate from Kaneki, and Hide knows him.**

 **Double Note: I will NOT- I repeat, NOT -continue this story unless you ask. If no readers beg for it, this is actually a one-shot. I just leave it hanging for some reason - I don't know why, but I feel like it's complete here..**


End file.
